


Kitten Love

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, wallander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: Magnus finds a moving bag on the side of the road. What could be inside?





	Kitten Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic because I saw a video of a Kansas cop how found a kitten in the highway and saved it. I thought it was something that Magnus would also do. Get ready for some cute fluff!

(Y/N POV)

I was sitting on the couch with a slice of pizza in my hand, waiting for my boyfriend to get home. I worked as a detective for a police station just outside Cardiff Wales, and about a year ago we had a new detective arrive for Sweden. Detective, my boyfriend of six months, Magnus Martinsson.

I heard the door click, signaling that Magnus had gotten home.

"Hello Y/N," I heard him call from the entry hall of the home we shared. "Sorry I am late. I had a few last-minute reports to write up for the Jones case."

"It's alright," I said as he came into the living room. "I got first pick at the pizza anyways."

"That's just like you," He said with a playful mocking tone. "Gets off of work before me just to get to the pizza before I can. What am I going to with you?"

"Well for starters," I said setting my food on a plat and getting off the couch. "You could give me a kiss?"

I could see Magnus smirk as he walked closer to me, and one arm tightly around my waist.

"I could do that," He said right before placing his lips on mine in a deep kiss, dipping me down but not letting me fall. I could feel his other hand moving around behind me and just like that the kiss ended. "Or I could take the pizza."

I turned around to see that the slice of pizza on my plate was gone, and when I looked back at Magnus he was already running out of the room.

"Hey!" I cried out before chasing after him. "Get back here you thief! When I catch you, I swear!"

"Oh, come now love," Magnus said over his shoulder as he sped through the house. He had already set the pizza slice on the counter when he was running away from me, but it was more than that now. "I don't even have it anymore."

"But you did steal it," I began to say, about to pull out the detective and cop card. "And as an officer of the law, and I am required by law to catch you and bring you to justice."

"Oh really," Magnus said and then stopped running and turned around to face me. I couldn't stop myself before running into him. He wrapped his arms around me and looked down at me with a grin. "Well, now it seems I have you now my dove, so what now?"

His voice got slightly deeper and my breath hitched.

"I...uh..I," I was trying to speak, but the combination of his voice and the look he was giving me made it impossible for me to form words right way. Six months of being boyfriend and girlfriend and he still had this effect on me. "I hereby put you under bedroom arrest. You will go without question and will not leave for the rest of the night."

"Yes ma'am," He said placing a quick kiss on the top of my head before walking off to our shared bedroom. "I hope you will be keeping an eye on me that time as well."

"Don't worry," I said and now it was my turn to smirk. "I will be right there with you."

*Time Skip to the Next Day*

(Y/N POV)

I was sitting in the lab with my eye in a microscope when I heard Magnus's voice come over the station's radio.

"There is a car that has stopped in the middle of A48 and someone is setting a small bag in the central reservation," Magnus said over the station's radio. "I am going to check it out. Hold on, they have just gotten back into the car, they have started driving again. I can't get to them, but I can get to the bag."

"Go ahead Martinsson," I heard the chief's voice now. "If anything, we can keep it from ending up in the road and causing an accident."

I was wondering what could possibly be in the bag and was now listening to the radio intently.

"I am now pulled off to the side and am making my way to the bag," My boyfriend said over the radio. "It seems to be made of cloth and....what? It's moving and making noise."

He sounded worried and confused, and now I was really curious as to what was in it.

"Oh, bloody hell," Magnus said with a disgusted tone. "Shhhhhh. It's alright little one, you are safe now. Hey, it's okay now, I got you."

I was confused at first about who he was talking to, but then I heard scared meowing sounds come from the radio and knew exactly what had happened.

Some scumbag had dumped a cat or kitten in a bag and just left it to die. I felt sick at the thought, why would anyone do something like that to such a small, helpless creature?

"Sir," Magnus said. "There was a small kitten in the bag, can't be more than a week old. It is really stressed out right now, so I am bringing it back to the station. Be there shortly."

"Alright Martinsson," The chief said. "See you when you get here."

I got out of my chair and walked out of the lab, and through the halls of the station. I made it to the entry hall and stood a few feet away from the door, waiting for Magnus to arrive with the kitten.

I waited there for about five minutes before familiar curly haired blonde walk into the station with a small ball fur in his arms.

"Magnus," I said rushing over to him. "I heard what happened over the radio."

I looked at the back animal in his arms. The small black cat looked up at me with wide green eyes and meowed softly.

"It's so tiny," I said looking down at the black cat. "Why would anyone do something like that to this adorable animal. Some people are just despicable."

"I agree with you," Magnus said, but also chuckled slightly. "But I must bring up the fact that you are acting more strongly about this then the double homicide we had two months ago."

"Well," I started trying to defend myself. "I just....I... Oh, shut it Martinsson."

Just then the chief walked up and looked at Magnus and me.

"I need to talk with you," He said to Magnus. "Just need to know a few more things about what happened today with the kitten and the car that doped it."

"Sure, thing sir," Magnus said and looked at me again. "Y/N can you take care of it while I am gone?"

"Of cures I can," I said as Manus gently handed the kitten to me. It meowed at the sudden movement, but then stopped once I held to close to my chest. "It's alright little one. We can go back to my desk while they are talking."

I walked back to a room with three desks in it and I sat down at mine, still holding the kitten closely to my chest. Then after a bit, the kitten started shifting in my arms, like it wanted to move around.

I lightly placed it on my desk that was covered in papers, because I rarely used it. The small back cat looked around then started to slowly walk along my desk. It found a rubber band and started pawing. I grabbed part of the rubber band and started wiggling it and holding it up slightly. The small cat began to play with it more, jumping slightly and grabbing onto it.

We played together for a while before I saw something move in the doorway. I looked and saw Magnus leaning against it, watching me and the kitten play together.

"How did it go?" I asked him as he walked further into the room and closer to where me and the kitten were.

"Good," Magnus said sitting on the corner of my desk and lightly rubbed the black cat on its head. "We are going to keep an eye out for that car and see if we can find the punk that left it there. There is one problem though."

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"This little guy doesn't have a home," Magnus stated. "If we do find the person that dumped it, they are obviously not getting it back, just a big fine. So, the question is, what do we do with the kitten? It needs a home."

"I don't know," I started and looked down at the adorable little furball playing on my desk. "I mean finding someone who wants it can be too hard. Who wouldn't love this little thing? It's so cute and fun to play with, I would even take it if I could."

I noticed the smile that grew on Magnus's face at my words.

"I am glad you feel that way love," He started to say with a smirk. "Because I told the chief we would take it home with us."

"Really!" I said excitedly. "We can keep it?"

"Only if you want to," Magnus said smile on his face. "I thought it would be a good addition to our family."

"Yay!" I said and walked over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I am so happy!"

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

It's been about two weeks since we brought Sammy home with us and he seemed to be happy with his new home with Magnus and me. We found out the Sammy was a boy and I thought the named sounded good for him, and Magnus agreed.

I was putting dinner in the oven and decided to check up on my two boys. I walked into the Livingroom and my heart melted at the sight.

Magnus had fallen asleep on the couch with a book in his left hand and Sammy was sleeping on his stomach, with Magnus's right hand onto of him. It was so cute, so I took out my phone a snapped a quick photo of the two of them.

I moved over to the side of the couch that Magnus's head was at and kissed his forehead softly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Hello sleepy head," I said with a chuckle. "Or should I say, sleepy heads?"

Magnus sat up slightly as to not wake up Sammy, and I sat down. Then Magnus laid his head on my lap and looked at me with a baby blue eye.

"I love you," He said as I ran my fingers through his curly hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Magnus," I said with a smile on my face. "You and Sammy."


End file.
